If Only
by BlackFruity
Summary: A oneshot of SasuNeji. Mostly one sided NejiSasu


**_If Only…_**

_Summery: A OneShot of Sasuke and Neji. Mostly one-sided NejiSasu._

_I do not own "NARUTO" the anime or manga._

_It's about fucking time winter is over. I hate the cold,_ Neji thought to himself. He was currently walking through the forest that surrounded most of the training grounds. Gai was out on a mission, so his own training was cancelled today, so, he decided to take the time off to practice his family's Taijutsu.

The sun was out, heating the air and, effectively, but you would have to read minds to figure it out, raised the Hyuuga's spirits. He soon reached the edge of the forest, coming to a clearing; he stopped just short and gazed out to the scene set before him.

The training grounds were basking in the sun's warmth and the effect the water droplets, from last nights storm, reflected the light and gave off a privet rainbow each. _One of the many reasons why this is my favourite places to be,_ Neji mentally sighed to himself.

Yes, not many would know this, but, Neji loves the outdoors and everything that is naturally beautiful is what he admires. This happens to mean that anything artificial is just plain ugly to the prodigy as the consequence, hence the reason he can't stand girls, they are just too artificial at… everything.

_If only… ah, it is just too much to hope for these days._

Neji was the only person at the training ground at that moment, which suited him just fine. Peace and quite in the outdoors is like the closest thing to heaven he'll ever get, alive. Unfortunetly, his visit to heaven was short lived…

Sensing familiar presences coming towards the clearing, Neji stepped back, deeper into the shadows of the trees behind him, watching from his sheltered spot to see the four figures step out of the black blanket and into the warm rays of the sun above…

"What did you say, you Uchiha basterd?" The enthusiastic blonde, Neji knew as Naruto, announced their arrival loud enough for his ears to ring. _Why does everyone continue to ignore the beauty around them?_

"Don't you insult Sasuke kun!" The screeching of the annoying pink haired female of Team 7 was all that was needed to drive the near deaf brunette off somewhere else… He hoped he could anyway.

"NEJI!" The said teen turned round to see the blonde begin running up to him. "How are you, Neji? Where are Tenten and Fuzzy Brows? Was your training cancelled today?" Neji stared at the blonde until his wide, and what Neji has always know as a fake, smile vanished and his natural look of confusion took over, then he started to turn around to leave, but not before glancing up and having eye contact with a raven haired teen, eyes as pitch black as night. _A natural beauty._

"huh?" Naruto just stared after the Hyuuga, watching as he calmly and gracefully walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just before sunset when Kakashi dismissed his Gennin Team, and they all, wearily, went their separate ways to get home… but one decided to stay.

There was nothing left for him at his home. It all died when he was young, and he can still see the blood and the bodies, though they had all been cleaned away a long, long time ago. But something else was on his mind…

_He should learn how to hide his emotions better…_ a smirk eased across the Uchiha's lips with practised ease…

He was planning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training with Lee and Tenten was basically the same as usual; run a 'few' laps around the training grounds, practice dodging Tenten's kunai, and then fight Lee in a Taijutsu match. Afterwards, everyone went their separate ways, much like Team 7 before them.

The sun was just short of setting when Neji decided to walk back to his little haven to see if much had changed over the night.

_Oh, for fucks sake! Why can't they find somewhere else to train? Why here of all fucking places they had to pick my favourite spot,_ Neji was waging his own little war in his head as he felt the presences of Team 7 in the field not far from where he stood.

The field wasn't all that big to start with, in fact, it was hardly ever used to begin with. The field was dented into the ground, so the land around it, which was covered thick foliage, was slightly raised. The field wasn't all that smooth as well. Slight hills, well, you could them mounds if you wanted to, gave the whole scene a more natural look, as they spotted themselves here and there.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face, basterd!"

_Naruto is as hyperactive as ever, it seems._ Neji mentally smirked to himself as he concealed his presence into the shadows and trees around him, intent on watching the little scene in front of him.

The fight itself wasn't much to commemorate alone, it was the swearing and amount of insults thrown at each other that made it all worthy of his presence… well, that was Neji's excuse, anyway. What he was really watching was Sasuke. He had to keep think of a dead Hinata to get rid of the images running through his head as he watched over the way the raven haired teen moved with grace and ease…

_Those fangirls of his were right when they said he was flexible! But, this… this is… is just…arrggg. I can't think straight whenever he's around anymore,_

The Hyuuga mentally slapped himself for being so foolish, it was only his stoic attitude that he had to go through Hell and back to achieve that stopped his mouth from hanging open.

"Alright you two, well stop for today I'll see you all tomorrow, right here at the same as today's," Kakashi was already walking away from the clearing before he finished his last sentence. Sakura made an excuse of being late to help her mom with dinner and ran off. Naruto yelled out that he was meeting Iruka at Ichiraku's and ran off too, leaving an ever stoic Sasuke in his wake.

_This may be my chance,_ Neji walked out from the shadows, still keeping his chakra in check, he was only near three steps away before Sasuke swirled around to face him, going into attack mode as he did.

Black eyes met White.

"Easy, Uchiha. I am not here to attack you," The white clad teen raised his hands in surrender as an example to his words. Sasuke looked him over once and dropped his guard, showing his ever elusive trust to the brown haired teen in front of him. Then, turning his back on him once more, Sasuke continued to watch the sun fall behind the trees and hills.

"… beautiful,"

"What did you say?"

"I said," Neji walked up to stand side by side to the Uchiha. "That watching the sunset here is more beautiful if it had just rained"

"Like yesterday?" Sasuke was looking up into the sky now.

"Yes. Just like yesterday. But I wasn't here yesterday to see it,"

"I was," Neji looked at teen next to him. Sasuke did the same.

…

…

Sasuke abruptly grabbed hold of Neji's shirt collar and pulled his lips down on his own, eyes closed.

Neji's eyes were wide with shock as to what was happening. Sasuke's soft, petal like, lips kept moving over his, seducing him, easily, into comfort and lust.

His eyes started to close, and his lips started to move with the smaller teens. Placing his hands on sharp hipbones, he pulled him closer, making the kiss near bruising.

It wasn't too long till Neji felt something warm and moist, trying to probe in between in his lips. Neji moaned and opened his mouth wider to allow the hot appendage in…

Pain.

His left cheek was throbbing, sending pain through the rest of his skull.

Dirt.

All he could see and smell was the earth below him.

Drums.

His heart was beating so fast… he feared it would burst.

_Sasuke…?_

Neji felt suddenly so alone, he had not realised that Sasuke's heart was beating just as fast. Sasuke was engulfed in heat… Was he enjoying it?

Sasuke managed to act like it was nothing and wiped his mouth on his wrist brace for effect when Neji looked up at him. Then quickly turned away and started walking to his home, leaving the older teen in his wake.

Neji just stared after the teen's retreating back as the clouds overhead gathered and started pouring down rain upon the world around him, as if trying to wash away all that happened.

_I forgot… _Neji sighed to himself. _About mother nature's… disasters as well…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_N… Ne… Neji!" Sasuke moaned between the gasps of pleasure that were escaping his lips, one hand holding on to the said teen's head, fingers entangled in soft and silk like hair. Feeling the older teen's tongue sliding over his slit was all it took for him cum right then into the warm cavern of Neji's mouth._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke, sweating and, as he found with a slight blush seeping into his cheeks, that it wasn't just the sweat that was moist…

_Please let this just be a way that my conscious is punishing me… please, oh god, please _Sasuke rested his head in his hands for a while before getting up and cleaning his bed.

And from then on for near five nights straight, the Uchiha prodigy was plagued by these dreams, each time, waking up to find him self in the same predicament as the last.

Finally, on the sixth day of this torture, Sasuke went off looking for the Hyuuga after training. Going to where Neji's team usually trains, he found that the older teen was already on his way home.

_Fuck. I really don't need to do this at the basterd's home,_ Growling mentally, Uchiha went off after the source of his nightmares. _Neji, you arsehole of a basterd, you better not be there already,_

After running for near two minutes, Sasuke found who he was looking for.

Neji was walking slowly to his home, aware of the other teen's presence following him. _Leave me be, Uchiwa. Please, just leave me be,_ But Neji was what Sasuke was looking for, he was not getting away as easily as he had hoped.

"Hyuuga!" The said teen stopped walking, but continued to stare towards his destination. "Neji…" The raven haired teen just stared at the hyuuga's back, not knowing what he could say. Instead, he walked up to, and then in front of, the older teen and stared at him, face to face.

_Shit…_ Sasuke never realised how much hate and despite could be shown by just looking into one's eyes.

_He's seriously pissed with me. What am I supposed to say…? Fuck,_ It was Neji that spoke first.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" His voice was seeped in venom; Sasuke just barely withheld a wince.

"I…" Sasuke looked down helplessly down at his feet, no longer having the courage to met Neji's fierce gaze. "I… wanted to… to say… that… well…" Neji was watching the Uchiha with curiosity edging into his eyes. "Neji… I'm-"

"Sasuke kun!" Both teens winced and looked up to see a horde of fan girls rushed down the road, hunting like lions for their prey; Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Come one!" Sasuke never had time to resist as Hyuuga Neji took his hand and led him through the trees by the side of the road. After Sasuke managed to catch up to Neji's pace, the white clad teen jumped up into the nearest tree and took a sharp left, heading further away from the village and the crazed fan girls that followed.

Reaching a large, old, oak tree, Neji jumped into its higher reaches, successfully pulling the Uchiha with him, and hiding between all the branches.

The horde ran right past, still screeching Sasuke's name like a mantra that would save their lives.

Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down more comfortably on the branch he was slingshot onto, his back resting against the trunk.

Looking up, he found himself near nose to nose with his source of his current nightmares, staring intently into his own eyes, as though trying to pry something out of his mind.

He tried to look away, but his chin was held by a forefinger and thumb, keeping his head straight and a blush crept its way across the bridge of his nose.

His heart beat had, quite noticeably, picked up.

Unconsciously, he licked his lips, having gone dry from the heat flicking its way up his neck.

His breathing became heavy and laboured. Why was Neji affecting him so?

Neji could tell by all these signs what effect he had on the younger teen. Edging his body slightly closer, the older captured the other's lips with his own, keeping his eyes open as he did.

Sasuke's quickly slid shut. Edging his body still closer, Neji kept an all observing eye on both of the younger teen's hands; he started with his palming of the raven haired teen's groin.

Immediately, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he started struggling to get away, only to find his wrists being pinned to his chest with Neji still palming his crotch with his free hand

He then tried to kick the other off, only to find that his legs were pinned around the branch they were sitting on, by Neji's legs.

Managing to get his lips free, Sasuke asked Neji thought he was doing.

"What you want, apparently," Neji smirked as added a bit of pressure to Sasuke's already hal hard groin, evicting a barely smothered moan.

Sasuke just stared into Neji's white eyes as he continued to palm him. The zings of pleasure were all too tempting to resist, try as he might, he kept finding himself leaning into Neji's touch.

Seeing Sasuke's submission, he, again, captured the younger teen's lips with his own, this time; it was Sasuke who deepened it.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Okey, I know this is a one shot but I am now creating a Neji/Naru fic that is a semi sequel to this._

_Shinji: And when, do you suppose, that you will continue your other fics?_

_Me: ah, umm… well, you see, I… err, that is to say-_

_Shinji: Yeah, yeah, we get it._

_Me: oh, shut up._


End file.
